


When Your Sister Comforts Your Boyfriend

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, fiona and mickey talk, fiona is a mother figure, mickey missed ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I have a prompt and I'm not sure it's going to make much sense but oh well. It's for Fiona to overhear the conversation between Mickey and Svetlana in 4x09 (the one where Svetlana brings over Yevgeny and threatens to tell Terry about Ian) and comforting him and shit like that. And maybe Mickey comes out to Fi before anyone else because she has a motherly air that he lacks in his life. Or something like that, thanks :D</p><p>"He didn't know if was because of her gentle words, the comforting hand on his shoulder, or the fact that he'd just been holding too much shit in lately, but it all poured from his mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Sister Comforts Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is with me but I swear I can only write 500 words and under fics!!

Mickey kicked the table in frustration. Svetlana could take the money and shove it up her ass. Footsteps on the stairs made his head whip towards the noise to see who was there.

Fiona appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a sympathetic smile. "You all right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fucking fine," he snapped. Aggravated, he tugged at the hair on the back of his neck and let out an annoyed sigh. This shit was too much to deal with.

"You wanna talk about?" Fiona asked, nodding her head towards where Svetlana had left not even five minutes before.

Shit. How much had she heard? "No I don't wanna fucking talk about it." He shrugged out of his coat, not feeling the need to leave the house to escape his wife anymore.

Fiona joined him at the table and said softly, "She had no right to threaten you, it's none of her fucking business .

Mickey laughed bitterly and said, "The band on her finger says otherwise."

Fiona tentatively stretched out her hand to lay across Mickey's arm. He flinched, but to both their surprise didn't shake her off. "Your dad, he's in prison. He can't get to you."

"Yeah, but for how long?" he hadn't intended for the words to come out, and he certainly hadn't intended for them to sound so child-like. "Ian," he said in almost a whisper, "I can't let it happen again." He closed his eyes at the image of Ian's bloodied and cringing face.

His eyes widened, he _really_ hadn't meant for that to slip out. His eyes met Fiona's and she looked slightly confused. The hand in his arm reached up to his shoulder and she asked, "You can't let what happen again?"

The familiar panic of letting his secret out to the wrong person rose up in the back of his throat like bile and he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Mickey," Fiona said gently and scooted closer. "It's fine. Nobody's here, what's wrong."

He didn't know if was because of her gentle words, the comforting hand on his shoulder, or the fact that he'd just been holding too much shit in lately, but it all poured from his mouth.  From the first hook-up with Ian to the pistol whipping they'd gotten from his dad. He told her about Ian visiting him before he left and how much he'd missed the stupid redhead every day the stupid fucker had been gone.

As the last few words slipped out, it felt like the weight on his shoulders had slipped with them.

"So you and Ian, that why you're staying here?" was all Fiona said.

He shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to admit he hated the thought of turning his back even one fucking second for fear Ian would be gone. Instead he muttered, "What about me and Ian?"

"Are you two...?" she left the question to hang in the air and tilted her head to the side.

It didn't take long before Mickey caught on and he shrugged once again saying, "Yeah, we're together."

A gentle smile took over Fiona's face and she stood up, wrapping her arms around the dark haired boy.

He sat there awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do when she said softly, "If you ever need to talk, you know where I am." She released him and he nodded.

He might just have to talk her up on the offer, who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 come say hi and leave a prompt if you want!! (: <3


End file.
